


Родственные связи

by Jane_Doe



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Gen, Humanized, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Doe/pseuds/Jane_Doe
Summary: Ради выполнения миссии один из членов отряда прибегает к помощи семьи.





	Родственные связи

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Northern Fox

– А я предупреждал.

– Ковальски, еще слово – и дальше ты поедешь в багажнике, – пообещал Шкипер сквозь зубы, торопливо выкручивая руль под возмущенные гудки сзади: машина объекта, за которым они вели наблюдение, вдруг свернула на боковую улицу, не показав поворот, и чтобы вписаться в поток следом за ней, пришлось кое-кого подрезать.

Ковальски действительно предупреждал, и то, что он снова, как и в большинстве случаев, оказался прав, лишь добавляло Шкиперу раздражения. Его вообще сегодня раздражало всё, в первую очередь – сама Мексика: отвратительно жаркой погодой, испанской речью, слишком громкой и какой-то трескучей по сравнению с привычной тягучестью нью-йоркского выговора, и воспоминаниями о паре не самых приятных недель, проведенных когда-то в местных джунглях. Интересно, танк, который он там припрятал, еще цел?..

Недовольство вызывала даже машина. Транспортом пришлось обзавестись на месте, и неприметный потрепанный внедорожник, хотя и оказался американского производства, не шел ни в какое сравнение с родным хамви[1], заботливо кастомизированным при помощи инженерной мысли Ковальски и грубой силы Рико.

Но основной причиной скверного настроения Шкипера была всё-таки миссия. Дела, связанные с промышленным шпионажем, отличались низким риском, хорошей оплатой и легкостью в исполнении: вычислить «крота» да проследить, чтобы добытая им информация не попала куда не следует – проще простого. Однако, несмотря на всё это, Шкипер подобные задания недолюбливал; на его вкус, они были слишком нудными. Как, например, сегодня, когда, неудачно упустив объект в самом начале (да, Ковальски, ты предупреждал, хватит напоминать!), они уже третий час колесили за ним по раскаленным улицам, дожидаясь, пока он оставит машину и можно будет подобраться ближе, чтобы изъять у него флешку с очередными производственными секретами.

Еще и Рико, заскучавший в долгой и неинтересной поездке, принялся вертеться на заднем сиденье, так что рыжая шевелюра то и дело мелькала в зеркале заднего вида, отвлекая от наблюдения. Шкипер уже собирался на него прикрикнуть, когда стало понятно, что слежка окончена: местом назначения оказался ярко освещенный банкетный зал в глубине сада, где и скрылся их объект.

Шкипер аккуратно припарковал внедорожник на противоположной стороне улицы.

– Подходим ближе, – скомандовал он.

 

Выступавшая из буйной садовой растительности скульптурная группа изображала не то греческих нимф, не то арабских одалисок, с первого взгляда не разберешь. Зато мраморных дев было много – как раз достаточно, чтобы их томные изгибы надежно укрыли от посторонних взглядов четверых коммандос; да и обзор из-за них открывался отличный.

– Зря мы не захватили смокинги, – заметил Прапор, осторожно выглядывая из-за крутого бедра одной из мраморных прелестниц.

– Они бы нам не помогли, – покачал головой Шкипер.

То, что приглашения на входе в зал проверяла не милая девушка-администратор, а пара крепких парней в нарочито неброских костюмах, под которыми наметанный глаз легко угадывал оружие, недвусмысленно говорило об уровне приватности вечеринки. Пройти незваными гостями им бы не удалось, даже будь они одеты в смокинги или фраки вместо тактических костюмов.

– Есть идеи?

Подвижное лицо Рико осветилось мыслью так явно, словно он был персонажем одного из мультфильмов, в которых над головой героя в момент просветления загорается лампочка.

– Без взрывов! – поспешно уточнил Шкипер.

«Лампочка» погасла, и Рико разочарованно вздохнул.

– Ковальски…

– Да ищу уже, подожди, – лейтенант, за неимением оставшегося в машине ноутбука, выстукивал стаккато на смартфоне. – Еще секунду… Нашел. Итак, у нас тут благотворительный вечер со сбором пожертвований, участвуют производители фармпрепаратов и медицинского оборудования, главный организатор – компания «Мендоза Фармасьютикалс»…

– Ясно, –  перебил его Шкипер. – Варианты?

– Взять объект на выходе, – предложил лейтенант.

– Он может до утра не выйти. Или передать флешку кому-то прямо на вечеринке. Нельзя ждать, упустим.

– Ммм… Ладно. Прапор, сможешь подобраться к нему под видом официанта?

– Нужна форма, а так – без проблем, – кивнул Прапор.

– Попробуем добыть.

– В любом случае, сначала нужно попасть внутрь, – подытожил Шкипер. – Заходим с черного хода и действуем по обстоятельствам. Рико, у тебя… – начал он, поворачиваясь.

Рико рядом не было.

Еще несколько мгновений назад он, по примеру Прапора высунувшись из-за скульптуры, пытался разглядеть получше охранников у входа, а теперь находился уже в нескольких метрах от них – шел неспешно и не таясь, уверенно, словно приближался к дверям собственной базы.

– Мать твою, Рико…

Шкипер вскинулся, намереваясь перехватить чокнутого психа и уволочь обратно в укрытие. Охрана пока не успела его заметить, но один поворот головы, и будет поздно.

Широкая жесткая ладонь бесцеремонно сжала его плечо, удержав на месте. То ли лейтенант настолько верил в своего напарника, что посчитал, будто эта выходка имеет какой-то смысл, то ли рассудил, что если засветятся они все, это помешает вытащить из неприятностей Рико, а может, и то и другое сразу. Выражение его лица было непроницаемо, только взгляд неотрывно следил за поднимающимся по ступенькам напарником.

Один из парней у входа, увидев незваного гостя первым, знакомо дернул рукой – рефлекторное движение к скрытой под пиджаком кобуре – но тут же замер, так и не прикоснувшись к оружию. Он с недоверием на смуглом скуластом лице всмотрелся в Рико – и вдруг, расплывшись в улыбке, затараторил по-испански так радостно и громко, что услышали даже укрывшиеся за скульптурой коммандос.

Ну, хотя бы с этим проблем у отряда не было – испанский на более-менее приличном уровне знали все.

– Сеньор Рикардо! Вот так неожиданность. Когда вы приехали? То-то дон Хорхе обрадуется! Идемте, я провожу.

Рико одобрительно проворчал что-то, невозмутимо похлопал парня по плечу и, как был, в полевой форме и с оружием на виду, скрылся внутри.

Коммандос ошарашенно переглянулись.

– И что теперь делать? – напряженно спросил Прапор.

– Ждать, – коротко отозвался Ковальски, и Шкипер, оценив интонацию, даже не напомнил, что здесь, вообще-то, командует он.

 

Иногда семнадцать минут – это очень, очень много.

Вышел Рико точно не через парадную дверь, потому что ее они держали под наблюдением, а сержант, как чертик из табакерки, бесшумно вынырнул из кустов за их спинами. От тройного вздоха облегчения качнулись на тонких ветках какие-то яркие цветы.

– Рико… – начал Шкипер, явно намереваясь устроить грандиозный разнос здесь и сейчас, скомпенсировав недостаток громкости богатством лексики, но поперхнулся нотацией, когда сержант жестом фокусника извлек из нагрудного кармана и протянул командиру на раскрытой ладони флешку.

– Это та самая? – с ноткой недоверия спросил Прапор.

Рико только повел плечом – мол, а какая же еще.

– Ты его там что, вырубил? Он жив хотя бы? – забирая флешку, с подозрением уточнил Шкипер судьбу их объекта.

Рико пренебрежительно фыркнул в ответ, что надо было понимать как «Ты за кого меня держишь, командир?».

Ковальски одобрительно улыбнулся. Заподозрить в Рико талант карманника не пришло бы в голову ни одному нормальному человеку. Достаточно только посмотреть на его руки: грубые, исчерченные кое-где белыми нитками старых шрамов, неловкие на вид, они, казалось, и карандаш удержали бы с трудом. Но у того, кто хоть раз видел Рико за работой, отпадали всякие сомнения на этот счет. Чуткие осторожные пальцы – главный инструмент хорошего подрывника, а Рико в своем деле был очень хорош. Да и механик из него вышел отличный, что тоже добавляло ловкости рукам.

В том, что Рико незаметно для объекта добыл флешку, ничего удивительного не было; но это совершенно не отменяло прочих вопросов, которые посыпались градом, стоило отряду снова оказаться в машине.

– Рико, что это было?

– «Сеньор Рикардо», серьезно?

– Откуда этот парень тебя знает?

– Кто такой дон Хорхе?

– Почему тебя пропустили?!

Смущенный Рико неловко поерзал на сиденье.

– Гррр.

– В каком смысле «воспользовался родственными связями»?..

 

– Дон Хорхе, вам нельзя, – Пабло бестрепетной рукой потянул из пальцев шефа бокал. – Что доктор сказал?

Хорхе Мендоза глянул на помощника со всей отпущенной ему суровостью, но эффекта это не возымело, и коньяк пришлось отдать. До чего дожил – владелец одной из крупнейших в стране фармацевтических компаний не может выпить на лично устроенном вечере. Черт знает что такое…

А в целом, конечно, грех жаловаться – всё прошло более чем удачно. Хороший сбор, еще и Рикардо порадовал визитом.

Вести о старшем племяннике Хорхе получал нечасто. Пара открыток в год, всегда без текста, лишь с небрежно выведенной в углу буквой «R» вместо подписи. По чести сказать, Хорхе не был уверен, насколько именно Рикардо владеет грамотой – полноценной переписки между ними так и не завелось, но кое-какие выводы можно было сделать и без нее. Например, в последние несколько лет открытки стабильно приходили из Нью-Йорка, что не могло не радовать – большой город, большие возможности. При всех особенностях Рикардо, при том, что виделись они еще реже, чем приходили открытки, Хорхе любил его, пожалуй, больше всех остальных племянников и племянниц. Не в последнюю очередь потому, что тот предпочитал справляться с жизнью своими силами и никогда ничего у него не просил: ни денег, ни протекции, ни «дядя, ты ведь знаком с начальником полиции, у меня тут маленькая проблемка».

«Проблемки» Хорхе решал, денег давал и протекцию оказывал – родная кровь, никуда не денешься – но приятно было знать, что кто-то вспоминает о нем просто так, а не когда что-то нужно. За минувшие с их последней встречи два года Рикардо стал еще шире в плечах, обзавелся коротким шрамом на виске и в целом выглядел вполне довольным жизнью. Даже, пожалуй, умиротворенным – как человек, наконец-то нашедший свое место в окружающем мире, насколько бы странным оно ни казалось со стороны.

Какое-то навязчивое мельтешение поблизости сбило Хорхе с мысли. Один из приглашенных – кажется, представитель «Санфер»[2], он не всех помнил в лицо – судорожно обшаривал карманы, выворачивая содержимое прямо в тарелку с недоеденным десертом и неотвратимо приближаясь цветом лица к собственной белоснежной сорочке.

Хорхе жестом подозвал помощника.

– Кажется, нашему гостю нехорошо. Займись.

Рико не имел обыкновения посвящать дядю в подробности своей работы; в противном случае тот сразу бы понял, что этому гостю хорошо уже не будет.

 

Свежеподписанное соглашение легло на стол Хорхе в тот самый момент, когда в аэропорту JFK[3] благополучно совершил посадку рейс из Мехико, и, пробежав глазами текст документа, он даже рассмеялся вслух. Опять началось. Поставщик, с которым юристы компании второй месяц вели утомительное разбирательство по поводу некачественного сырья, вдруг сделался поразительно уступчив, согласившись на все требования разом: неустойка, компенсация, замена партии на более дорогой аналог.

Конечно, Рикардо появлялся в его жизни слишком редко – но каждый раз на удивление вовремя.

Хорхе Мендоза издавна считался как среди партнеров, так и среди конкурентов человеком рассудительным, надежным и респектабельным. По большей части. Но раз в несколько лет в деловых кругах с удивительным постоянством возникали слухи о том, что он поддерживает связь с мафиозным картелем. Непроверенные, разумеется. Нельзя же, в самом деле, считать доказательством то, что время от времени его видят в обществе какого-то рыжего уголовника, которого он беззастенчиво выдает за своего племянника – как будто найдутся идиоты, которые этому поверят. И всё же при каждом новом витке «мафиозных» слухов окружающие резко приходили к выводу, что с человеком, водящим подобные знакомства, лучше договариваться полюбовно – на всякий случай. Что регулярно приносило Хорхе несколько весьма выгодных контрактов.

Умение вовремя воспользоваться родственными связями определенно передавалось в этой семье по наследству.

 

______________________________

[1] Хамви (HMMWV или Humvee) – сокращение от High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle (высокомобильное многоцелевое колесное транспортное средство), американский армейский внедорожник.

[2] «Санфер» ("Sanfer") – реально существующая мексиканская фармацевтическая компания.

[3] Аэропорт JFK – Международный аэропорт имени Джона Ф. Кеннеди в Нью-Йорке, расположен в 19 километрах от Манхэттена.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на Fandom Kombat 2018 для команды Penguins of Madagascar.


End file.
